The long-term objectives of the proposed research program has as its aim the study of various aspects of human plasma proteins and glycoproteins. The following two areas of investigation were selected as specific goals: 1. Isolation and chemical and physicochemical characterization of biologically important proteins: The plasma gonadotropins, serine-threonine-rich glycoproteins, and an immunoregulatory peptide. It should be noted that the study of these proteins is pertinent to important health-related problems. The plasma gonadotropins appear essential for the correct therapy of anovulatory infertility. The immunoregulatory peptide is directly related to organ transplantation and auto-immune diseases. In addition, it will be attempted to make a significant contribution toward the elucidation of the etiology of the Moyamoya disease and to develop a diagnostic tool for the rapid prenatal detection of mucopolysaccharidoses. 2. Determination of the complete structure of gamma 1-acid glycoprotein, a normal human plasma protein, whose amino acid sequence has recently been established in the applicant's laboratory.